Mi Cuadernola De los recuerdos
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Daba pena que hubiera conseguido un trabajo en otra ciudad y por mi falta de dinero tuviera que vender mi casa de la niñez. Vi por ultima ves ese lugar que consideraba hogar. Mi único hogar.


**N/A– **Hola, esta historia es una idea que se me ocurrió en la clase de Matemáticas, lo de la cuadernola es en parte mio, ya que es un recuerdo que viví.

Disclaimer**: _Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z"_**

Aclaración**: _Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z_ No** me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**.**

**.**

**Mi cuadernola de los recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

Vi por ultima ves ese lugar que consideraba hogar. Mi único hogar.

Daba pena que hubiera conseguido un trabajo en otra ciudad y por mi falta de dinero tuviera que vender mi casa de la niñez. Todas mis cosas, y los artículos de la casa se encontraban empaquetados en cajas. Y esas cajas estaban por todas partes en montones.

Fui viendo cada habitación, recordando cosas del pasado.

Pare en mi habitación para encontrarla vacía y con algunos muebles que todavía no sacaban. Mi habitación era un santuario para mí, donde podía ser quien yo era. Donde podría llorar, leer en paz, pensar, hacer tarea, recordar, hablar, y muchas cosas más.

Alguna ves antes de que consiguiera el trabajo mi habitación tuvo: posters, muñecos de mi niñez y adolescencia que todavía estaban en buen estado, libros y novelas en un armario-biblioteca que tenia, fotos en la pared de mis amigas y yo, y mucho más.

Di unos pasos adelante y pase una gran mirada por toda la habitación. No podía recordar todas las cosas que viví en este mismo cuarto. Suspire. Me dirigí a la salida de él, pero pare al ver un cuaderno que sobresalía de la parte de arriba de uno de los muebles. Me dirigí allí y me estire para agarrarlo, en cuanto lo alcance y saque de ahí, una gran masa de polvo cayo en mi cabeza haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Me sacudí como un perro recién bañado y me limpie la cara con mi mano**. **Abrí los ojos cuando ya estaba segura que no había más del malnacido polvo, y mire a donde sostenía ese extraño cuaderno, y fue ahí cuando lo supe... ¡Ese era mi cuaderno de matemáticas de segundo años que me invente...! Tantos años de no verlo y pensar que se había perdido.

Lo abrí y empecé a hojearlo como loca, ahí estaban, intactas. Esas cuentas medias desparramadas por toda la hoja. Todas esas cuentas corregidas por mi madre y padre. Todas con un gran _STE__*****_puesto_. _

Recuerdo que tenia siete años y era una chica tímida que no tenia amigos cuando lo conseguí. En esos tiempos pasaba sola la mayoría de los recreos de la escuela. Aquel día me encontraba acostada en mi cama haciendo la tarea tranquilamente, cuando de pronto mi madre entra y me da un cuaderno más grande de lo común. Ella me había dicho que si quería lo podía usar para dibujar o hacer cualquier cosa. Claro, yo no era de hacer dibujos en ese entonces, más bien era una muy fanática de las matemáticas. Podía hacer cuentas más rápido que cualquiera, y siempre tenia las mejores notas en esa materia. Así que de ahí se me ocurrió esa idea, y no dude en dejar dos hojas del cuaderno para anotar cuantas iba, para luego ponerme a hacerlas. En los recreos ya no estaba tan sola; En clase no me importaba si no hablaba con nadie; En casa me entretenía haciéndolas. Y todo por esa cuadernola. Aunque luego de tres años desapareció sin previo aviso, y luego de buscar por toda la casa, la di por perdida. Aunque en esa época tenia amigas, pocas, pero suficientes.

Suspire ante los recuerdos. Aunque me sentí triste cuando lo perdí, me di cuenta que gracias a ella pude lograr llamar la atención de personas que se han convertido en grandes amigos para mi.

La deje en mi ventana. Quien fuera que la viera era su decisión quedarselo o no. A pesar de que era un objeto muy preciado para mi, ya lo había perdido hace años y había logrado muchas cosas por él. Ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

Me dirigí a la salida de mi casa y cuando llegue a la puerta mire para atrás y me despedí de ella silenciosamente por ultima ves. Abrí la puerta y salí. Tal ves no sabia si algún día volvería, quien la tendría o como acabaría, pero lo que ahora sabia era que en ella llegue a tener muchos recuerdos, que ahora pasarían al pasado... contado como anécdotas.

Y... ¿quien sabe que más?

**.**

**.**

**::::FIN::::**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*_**STE**_** o Sobresaliente**– Expresión o nota que indica que te sacaste un doce.

_Vieron que estoy para vivir en un diccionario x3_

Hechos reales:

_Esa cuadernola la tuve a mis siete años de edad. La cree en base a mis conocimientos medio que avanzado sobre las matemáticas. A mis diez años esa cuadernola despareció, y la verdad me dejo medio que triste por un gran tiempo._

_**Hasta La Próxima...**_


End file.
